Forged Love
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: LinkxMalon cutesy short story. Link looses his momories after being knocked out in Hyrul Field, and is saved by Malon. He wakes up on Lon-Lon Ranch with only Malon to tell him who he is, but when Malon's heart wants to keep him there what lengths will she go to to make sure Link doesn't leave her?


**A/N: Hey everyone :) So right now I'm kind of writing a one-shot or 1-3 chapter short story about Link and each of the girls he meets as a child in OOT. Already started Ruto and Saria, now it's Malon's turn!**

**I know that the plot is a little strange for this one but give it a chance :) and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ocarina of Time..**

* * *

**Forged Love**

**MalonxLink**

The hero of time was well on his way through his quest, having already defeated the parasite queen residing within The Great Deku Tree and venturing across Hyrule Field to see the princess. However he did not remember any of it.

All was black for Link as he struggled to remember what had happened. All he could recall was there was a fight of some kind, and even through victory the boy had hit his head on something hard and been knocked out. But what was he fighting, and why?

Link attempted to open his eyes, however his body didn't seem to agree with him. He instead relied on his sense of feeling, noticing that he did not feel cold our outside but he felt the warmth of a bed. Something that even without his memories Link knew he had been a long time without. The boy stopped struggling and simply relaxed, pilling the heavy blanket over himself.

He wondering if he had actually lost the battle and was now with the goddesses above Link honestly didn't care. He felt relaxed and at peace, happily giving into the darkness. But then he heard her, a soft voice on the air cutting through the silence. The song sounded familiar as well, could this mean he wasn't dead?

Link pushed his blanket down and struggled to regain control of his eyes once again, finally forcing them open and into a new darkness.

All he could see were silhouettes of objects throughout the dark room and he instantly recognized the time as night. But how did he end up here and what would happen to him now? The singing continued and Link decided that he wouldn't figure out anything from simply lying in bed, pulling himself out and to the side by a window. it was the only source of light in the room, with it Link began to make out the objects around him.

A sword and shield were the first to catch his eyes; the boy recognized them as his and quickly tied them to his hip and back. Next was a long green hat and some furniture. After collecting his items Link moved to the window and found that he was up on the second floor of the building; down below he caught a glimpse of the one who was singing.

A lone figure stood in the middle of what seemed to be a large pasture, her long red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as the girl held her hands in front of her chest. The white dress she wore reflected the moon's beams into a beautiful light. Link had no idea who she was, but in that moment he could feel his heart beat for her.

The singing stopped and Link couldn't help but frown, however when the girl's gaze turned upon him the boy instantly ducked under the window's base. Had she seen him? Link sat in silence for only moments before he heard her call out "Are you finally awake?"

Her voice was as smooth when speaking as it was singing; Link sensed no threat from the red haired girl. She even seemed familiar.. Deciding to let his guard down the Hylian boy slowly stood to his feet and peered down at the moonlit silhouette. "Yes, I've woken in this strange place. Tell me, who are you? And who am I?" Remembering only his name alone Link had no idea what his past held hidden from him.

At this comment the red-haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion while stepping closer to the house Link was in. "You.." She sounded quiet and upset, Link had to lean out of the window to hear her properly. "You don't remember anything Link?.."

The boy shook his head even though she wouldn't see it. She continued though, adding on "Link, can I come up and see you? We're friends, I can tell you what you've forgotten." At this the boy nodded, accepting the girl's request. within seconds she had made her way into the house leaving Link to step back and sit on what he'd come to believe was his bed. The short wait seemed to last forever and the boy let his eyes get more accustomed to the darkness.

Soon though there was a orange light coming from under the door and before he had a chance to react to it the handle was turned. The red-haired girl entered holding a candle; she smiled timidly at Link with her bright blue eyes easing any stress he had felt out of his muscles. This girl meant no harm, she was a friend just as she had confessed.

Link patted the bed beside him welcoming the girl who took the spot happily and turned to face him. "Link," she began while locking eye contact. "Do you remember my name?" The boy shook his head, earning a frown from his now company as she looked down for a second in thought. Finally turning her gaze up again she smiled and spoke "It's Malon. We've been friends for a long time now but a few nights ago I found you outside the ranch on the ground. I was so worried Link!"

Without giving him a second to respond Malon threw her arms around the green-clad boy, having left the candle on small bed-side table. Link had no idea how to react, and so moved his arms around her as well. He figured that they must have been close, he could trust her. "Malon, tell me more about myself"

Malon pulled back and nodded, grabbing Link's hands in her own. They felt soft and warm to the boy, he couldn't help but smile. The red-head began, saying "You and I have been friends for a long time Link. You came to Lon-Lon Ranch a while back but had no idea where you were form. My father and I assume that you're from castle town. But you decided to live here with us."

Malon paused for a second, looking down at their hands and whispering "oh, father.. I should go tell him that you're.. awake.." Link nodded and smiled softly, glad to finally know who he was.

"Malon, I still feel weak from my sleep." The redhead turned her chin to look back up at the boy and he smiled. "Can we continue his in the morning? I promise you won't loose me again." At this Malon's eyes began to water and she nodded feverishly.

The young girl stood up still holding Links hands and whispered "Tomorrow we'll get you back into your normal life." The candle's light reflecting off her skin made the girl look beautiful, even more so than in the moonlight. "Good night Link, I love you." And with that she was gone, leaving Link to sit in the confusion of the candle light. He could see clearly now, but still he could see nothing at all. What exactly is Malon to him? Is she more than just a friend? She had said she loved him.. The black hole in his memory continued to dig at the boy as he lay his equipment back to the side of his bed and lay down.

Malon had said that he lived here, but Link had a strange feeling that this wasn't his room. That he was needed somewhere else. Shaking his head and deciding to believe in Malon the boy pulled the blanket up over him once more. And soon, without even thinking about it the darkness took him.

* * *

_"You must stop Gannondorf Link, you're the only one who can."_

_He was in a castle large courtyard surrounded by a little moat, with a young girl dressed like a princess standing before him. The large windows around the courtyard revealed the inside of a grand castle with guards and royals walking about. However everything felt distorted, wavy, and Link realized he was probably dreaming. Turning his focus to the girl she continued, "You must collect the three spiritual stones and bring them to the temple of time. do you understand?"_

_Link felt his head nod involuntarily, and his arm lift to wave towards the princess before turning around. He wasn't in control of his own body, almost as if it were a memory and not a dream. Link's head began to ache as his vision faded to black, was this really a memory? What are the spiritual stones, and who was this Gannondorf? _

_No.. No, Malon had said that he lived on the ranch with her. She must be right, she wouldn't lie to him. Link allowed the images to fade from his mind and took comfort in the darkness, the pain in his head left him alone as well._

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo, I hope you enjoyed it! not too cutesy yet in this chapter but it'll get there :) please leave a review to let me know what you think, I know it's little odd._**

**_-Mill-milloz out!_**


End file.
